Harry Potter's First Girlfriend
by james Thomas
Summary: Harry meets a girl the day after he learned he is a wizard.


Harry Potter's First Girlfriend

Harry Potter went from the most miserable person in all of Great Britain to the happiest person to the most miserable to the happiest to the most miserable all in three days.

Actually Harry had been miserable for the last ten years. After his parents were killed, in a car accident he was told when he was old enough to ask, he was sent to live with his aunt Petunia and her family. While they did take him in they were not happy about Harry being with them and didn't treat him very well. He wore his Cousin Dudley's hand me down clothes, got just enough to eat to keep alive, and he slept in the closet under the stairs.

As a result of all these factors Harry could easily have been granted the title 'The most miserable person in all of Great Britain'. Then just before his eleventh birthday something unusual happened; he got a letter. Harry never got a letter before since he didn't have any relatives other than his aunt's family and he knew very few other people. However, he never got to read that letter. When his uncle Vernon saw it he took it from Harry and tore it up.

In the next few days more letters arrived for Harry by the most unusual methods. Some came by owl delivery. Dozens of owls began to show up at the house; each carrying an identical letter for Harry. Some letters arrived inside eggs; and when aunt Petunia would crack an egg open to cook she found them. Uncle Vernon destroyed them all before Harry could read any of them.

Finally overwhelmed by letters uncle Vernon took Harry, aunt Petunia, and Dudley and left the house; moving to a small island without mail delivery. That night as everyone except Harry slept; Harry waited, counting the minutes until midnight when it would be his eleventh birthday.

At the stroke of midnight there was a pounding at the door and the largest man Harry ever saw burst into the small house. He said his name was Hagrid and he had another letter for Harry. The letter was an invitation for Harry to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, it seemed, was a Wizard; and he would be leaving his miserable life behind to study magic. He was now the happiest person in all of Great Britain.

That day Hagrid took Harry shopping for all the things he would need to attend magic school and told Harry the truth about his parents. They weren't killed in a car crash; they had been murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort who also had tried to kill Harry. Harry survived, nobody knew how, but with no magical relatives he was placed with the only family he had, his mother's sister aunt Petunia. Now at eleven it was time for Harry to rejoin the magical community.

Harry still had to return and live with his aunt and uncle for another month until it was time to go to Hogwarts; but Harry could put up with them knowing he would be escaping in just one more month.

Harry's happiness didn't last long. The next day his aunt set Harry to work on the lawn and garden. Harry had been cutting the lawn and caring for the flowers for the last few years. His cousin Dudley never did anything around the house and laughed a Harry every time Harry was made to do work.

Today as Harry was mowing the lawn an older man who seemed to be in his sixties or seventies came up the walk to watch Harry. When Dudley saw the man stop and start talking with Harry he went to get his mother. Petunia came out and made Harry shut off the mower so she could find out what the man wanted.

"I'm your new neighbor seven houses down the street." the man said pointing.

An American, Petunia judged from the man's accent. She and uncle Vernon didn't think much of Americans; crude, uneducated hillbillies uncle Vernon called them.

The man continued, "I'm a professor and I'm here to do research for a book I am writing. I don't have enough time to do all the yard work around my place and I was wondering if I could get your son," pointing to Harry, "to help me. I will of course pay him a fair wage."

"He's not my son," Petunia said "he's my nephew. How much will you pay? He can't be trusted with money you'll have to pay me and I will keep it for him. And he will have to do his work here at our house first."

Aunt Petunia and the American haggled over the price for Harry's labor as Harry became the most miserable person in all of Great Britain again. He was being sold into slavery he thought. He would have to work for this American and he knew his aunt and uncle would never give him the money. One more month he kept saying to himself; one more month and I'll be out of here.

When aunt Petunia and the American reached an agreement he told Harry, "Be at my house eight o'clock tomorrow morning so we can get the yard in decent shape before I have to go to start my research next week.

The next day when Harry finished cooking breakfast for uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley, which he had to do every day; he did the dishes and went out the front door to head down the street to the American's house. On the front walk, a girl about Harry's age was passing the house.

"Hello," she said "I'm Elsbeth Hopkirk. My family move onto the next street last week and I'm learning my way around the area. What's your name?"

"Harry," he answered "Harry Potter."

"Really," she gasped "THE HARRY POTTER? I didn't know you live in Little Winging."

Harry just looked at her. She was very pretty. An inch or so taller than Harry she had long straight red hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing a short summer dress that was held up by a strap that when around her neck leaving her shoulders bare. Her legs and feet were also bare except for a pair of sandals.

Harry didn't have much experience talking with girls; Dudley and his friends saw to it that Harry didn't have any friends, boys or girls. Not knowing what to say Harry said nothing at first. When Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley Harry learned that he was famous in the magical world because he had survived Voldemort's attack and people credited him with getting rid of Voldemort; though nobody knew what really happened.

This girl must come from a magical family if she knew his name but he remembered what Hagrid told him yesterday; reveal nothing about magic if there is a chance muggles can hear it. Maybe this was a test to see if he would say something about magic he shouldn't because she is a pretty girl.

"Well, my name is Harry Potter," he finally said "I don't know what you mean by THE HARRY POTTER."

He started walking to the American's house and the girl walked along with him.

"I mean are you the Harry Potter that eliminated 'You Know Who'?" she whispered that.

Harry knew most people were afraid to say Voldemort's name so the called him 'You Know Who' but he was still wary of telling this girl anything.

"I don't remember anything about eliminating anybody." he said.

They arrived at the house of the American and Harry said, "I do yard work for the man that lives here and he's expecting me. Nice to meet you Elsbeth, good-by."

"You do yard work? I didn't think Harry Potter would ever have to work." she said. "You don't act like you're someone famous. You seem to be very nice. I hope I see you again."

She walked on down the sidewalk and Harry turned to look at the American's house.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The house had been empty all spring and summer since the former family had moved. The grass was a foot high and the flower beds full of weeds instead of flowers. The shrubs hadn't been trimmed since last summer and were all overgrown. He could work twelve hours a day, every day until he left for Hogwarts, and not have the place in shape.

He knocked on the door but no one answered so he went around back and found the old man in shorts, a tee, trainers, and a big brimmed floppy hat. He was on his knees examining trays of flowers. There were bags of fertilizer, lime, and bug killer piled there. Harry sighed, he had the feeling he was about to earn every Euro that aunt Petunia was going to get.

The man got Harry started pulling weeds from the front flower beds while he got the mower started. Harry noticed the mower's wheels were set as high as possible as the American walked back and forth chopping the top off the tall grass. Then he raked the cut grass as Harry continued to weed. The American lowered the wheels and cut the grass again and raked again.

At least he is helping Harry thought. The American isn't lazy like uncle Vernon and Dudley who never lifted a finger to do yard work. Two hours pass like this and finally the man stopped the mower. Harry saw the red headed girl walk back past the house in the opposite direction and she waved to Harry yelling, "Hi Harry."

"Time for a break young man." he said looking at the girl who yelled. "What would you like for a snack and to drink? Got to keep our energy up if we're going to do this all day."

Harry said he didn't want anything to eat but a cool drink would be nice. The man led him around back and told him to sit on one of the old lawn chairs while he went in to get the drinks. A few minutes later the man came back with a tray that had two glasses, a pitcher of iced lemonade and some baked goods.

"One of my favorites for my sweet tooth," the old man said "American blackstrap molasses cookies."

Harry tasted one and said, "They taste like my favorite dessert treacle tarts."

"I learned to like treacle tarts with heavy cream the last time I was over here." the man said "I couldn't get them at home but I found these cookies were similar in taste. I wanted to get some tarts but I haven't been to the shop lately."

"Harry said, "I like them with cream to." He was beginning to warm to this American.

As they ate the man asked Harry many questions. "What's your name? Your aunt never told me and I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday."

Harry answered, "Harry; Harry Potter."

"I'm afraid I never learned your name either sir." Harry said.

The man hesitated then said, "I am used to young people calling me professor; but we are not in school here in the garden. My name is James; so you may address me either way Harry."

"Potter, that's a good English name Harry. How did you come to be living with your aunt's family?"

Little by little Harry found himself telling the American his life story. After what Hagrid said about secrecy Harry stuck to the story of his parents being killed in a car crash and didn't mention he was a wizard. Anyway Harry didn't think it would be wise to say he came from a long line of witches and wizards; this American might think he was balmy.

They spent about thirty minutes talking and sipping their drinks until the man said, "We better get back to work the yard won't get organized by us sitting here. They worked till after twelve. The American cut the grass again with the wheels lower and the lawn looked not perfect but at least presentable. Harry had finished weeding the flower beds in the front and sides of the house, those that could be seen from the street. Elsbeth walked by again and again, each time she waved and yelled to Harry.

"The American came over and said, "That young lady seems to like you Harry. Now as to lunch, I planned an American cookout for us; if you don't have to go home to eat that is."

Harry hadn't thought that the man was going to feed him and was planning to go home to eat; but he'd rather avoid being with Dudley who was such a pig he often took Harry's food after he ate his own. Harry was happy to stay and see what an American cookout was like.

The man lit a grill and brought out hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans, potato salad, watermelon, and several other things to eat; enough food for ten people. For the first time in as long as he could remember Harry was able to eat as much as he wanted.

As they ate they talked more. The man mentioned how thin Harry was and how fat cousin Dudley was. How he noticed Harry seemed to have to do all the work around the Dursleys house and Dudley did none. Harry found himself telling the man about how badly he was treated and then realized he shouldn't have. What if the man told aunt Petunia Harry was complaining; they would lock Harry in his room for weeks.

The American said, "Well that will all be over soon. You're eleven you told me; that means you'll be leaving for boarding school in September, correct. You will be going to school I assume."

"Yes," Harry said "on September first."

"What school will you be attending?" the American asked.

Harry didn't know what to say. He really didn't know the names of many schools so he was afraid to give a fake name. Finally he thought this American probably doesn't know a lot about British schools; especially magical schools, so it won't hurt to tell the truth. He said, "It's called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," the man said "fine school, fine school. Be sure to apply yourself and learn all you can; but don't forget to make friends and have some fun to. Having a well rounded school life is what's important. Make these the best years of your life."

Harry didn't know what to say. Did the man really know about Hogwarts or was he covering the fact he knew nothing about it and was just trying to encourage Harry to do well in school. Harry couldn't take the chance so he just said, "Yes, thank you. I'll work hard but remember to have fun to."

They got back to work trimming the overgrown shrubs and at five the man said, "Well that's enough for today; a good days work. I guess you're anxious to get home so I'll see you tomorrow at eight again."

Harry left thinking that wasn't so bad. He didn't kill himself with the work and the day went quickly. The American wasn't such a bad bloke. As Harry left to go home; the red headed girl appeared from behind a neighbor's wall.

"Hello Harry." she said smiling at him.

Harry was in a good mood after realizing working for the American wouldn't be as bad as he thought at first; and he was in no hurry to go back and let Dudley torment him so he walked slowly along with the girl. She rambled on telling him about herself and her family and where they lived before moving to Little Winging. She was eleven too and she said she couldn't wait to start at Hogwarts in September.

Before Harry knew it they had walked past his house and they were near the park down the street.

"If you don't have to be home, would you like to sit and talk a while." she asked.

"Sure," Harry said "I can stay for a while."

They sat on the swings and talked as they swung back and forth."

She continued to talk, now mostly asking questions about Harry and how he survived the attack by You Know Who. Harry couldn't answer most of her questions since he really didn't remember anything about that night but found himself telling her more about his life since then.

After about fifteen minutes she said, "Will you push me Harry. On the swing I mean."

Harry knew what she meant but he never pushed anyone on a swing before because nobody ever asked. Other kids avoided him not wanting Dudley to think they were a friend of Harry.

Harry got off his swing and behind Elsbeth and when she came back toward him he put his hands on her hips and pushed.

"Higher." she said "Push me again."

Harry continued to push her for several minutes until she told him to stop. She slowed down got off the swing and walked over to him.

"That was fun." she said. "I never had a boy push me on a swing before. I have to go now my family will be eating soon."

She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, "See you again Harry; thanks for the fun."

Harry rubbed his cheek where she kissed him as he walked home. She is so beautiful and so nice he thought. He decided that tomorrow he would look for her as soon as he finished at the American's house. He would get her to stay in the park with him longer tomorrow.

Next morning after cooking breakfast and doing the dishes; Harry was on his way back to the Americans. Elsbeth was waiting to walk with him.

"I couldn't wait to see you." she said. "You're the only one my age I've met on the whole block. I wish you didn't have to work so we could spend more time together."

Harry was also wishing he didn't have to work today so he could stay with her all day. When they got in front of the American's house Elsbeth took Harry's hand and kissed him on the lips, a short kiss, but it made Harry turn red as her hair.

"Good-by Harry'" she said "will I see you this afternoon again?"

"I'm usually done at five," he said "but I'll see if I can get out earlier. Where can I meet you?"

"I spend most of my day at the playground." she said. "My mother doesn't like me to just sit around the house all day so I walk around and try to meet new people but I always end up sitting in the playground."

She left and this time Harry didn't bother to knock but simple went around back to find the man kneeling on the grass already at work.

They planted flowers in the front beds that Harry had weeded yesterday and the man spread fertilizer and lime on the lawn. At ten they took a break with treacle tarts and cream this time. "I got to the shop last night before it closed." the man said.

As the talked Harry realized he had told the man all kinds of personal things about himself; but the man hadn't told Harry anything personal.

"Sir," Harry said "I know your American, but exactly where in America are you from?"

"Massachusetts." the man said. I was a professor at a school there for many years and the headmaster for the last fifteen years. I have been working on a historical book for more than ten years now on and off between my duties. I finally decided to retire and take the time to do the research I need to finish my book. I plan to search through papers preserved in some of the archives here in Great Britain and talk to as many experts I can to fill in some final details.

Lord knows how long it will take; years possibly. I bought the place so I would be comfortable over here for as long as it takes."

After their break the man continued to plant flowers and he told Harry to spread mulch around the flowers they had already planted; to keep weeds from growing back. Harry was about twenty feet away when the man said, "Harry, do you know where my garden spade is?"

"Over by the front stoop." Harry said. "I'll get it for you."

Before Harry could get up the American reached out and the spade flew through the air right into his hand. Harry blinked; did he really see that. He remained on his knees looking at the old man.

"Something wrong Harry?" the man asked. "You don't look so good."

Harry didn't answer and the man finally said, "Let's go around back and take an early meal."

Harry sat in his usual chair but the man didn't go in the house. Instead he sat across from Harry and said, "American Submarine Sandwiches today Harry."

As he said it the back door opened and a tray with drinks and two gigantic eighteen inch long buns loaded with all types of meat and veggies floated out and landed on the table.

"Anything you want to ask before your mouth gets filled with food?" the man asked.

"You're a wizard, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." the man answered.

"You knew all along I'm a wizard to." Harry said.

"Yes." was all the American said again.

"Why didn't you say so?" Harry asked.

"You just discovered that you're a wizard two days ago." The man said. "I didn't know if I could trust you to keep it secret. I questioned you to see what you might let slip out. I hinted that I knew about Hogwarts to see if you would tell me it's a school for witches and wizards. You passed my test; you know how to keep our secret.

In our world Harry we must live a secret life, the norms, I mean muggles as you call them here, can't find out about us. Some would hunt us as freaks; some would want us to solve all their problems. Either way our chance at a peaceful life would be over. Remember, never let on you are a wizard to a stranger or talk about magic where you could be overheard by muggles."

"Yes sir," Harry said "Hagrid told me that when we went to buy my school supplies.

"Oh, you've met Hagrid have you." the American said. "I haven't seen him for more than ten years now. I'll have to take time to visit with him some day."

Sir, Harry asked "you didn't move here to this house and meet me by accident, did you."

"No," the man answered. "An old friend of mine knew I was coming to the London area to research my book and he asked me to move close to you. He's been keeping an eye on you for the last ten years to make sure you were safe.

He thought that after ten years living with your muggle relatives you might need a bit of easing into the magical world before arriving at school. You might have questions and may want to flex your magical muscles as it were; try out your new wand, learn a thing or two.

He also asked me to make sure your relatives don't treat you even worse than they had been. They knew all along what you are and tried to hide it from you. Now they might seek to punish you for learning the truth. That's why I got you over here. Any work we do will be easier on you than what you would have to put up with at home.

Do you think you could sneak home and get your wand without your family finding out? We'll give you some practice using it to do simple things that many children raised in magical families learn from their parents."

"Yes sir," Harry said "aunt Petunia and Dudley were going shopping today for Dudley's school things. It will only take me a minute to get my wand."

Harry actually took over two minutes but came back with his wand. As they ate Harry asked many basic questions about magical life and the man answered most of them but sidestepped a few by saying for the most part "That's a little advanced for you right now and any answer I give will confuse you more. Next summer when you get back and have learned all the basics you can ask again."

They had done no more work but Harry noticed the back yard flower beds weeded themselves as he and the man continued to talk. When they finished eating they went into the house; the first time Harry had been inside.

"My sitting room is empty," the man said "my belongings haven't arrived from America yet. We can use it to give you some wand practice."

They spent two hours alternating between the man teaching Harry basic spells, and telling Harry some of the history of magical people. Harry learned how to cleaning dirt from himself and his clothes, and how to make the end of the wand glow so he could use it to see at night. When Harry got discouraged because he couldn't work some spell with his wand the American always came up with some story, usually a funny one, of how he had trouble with that same spell when he was a boy.

All this helped Harry's moral and Harry realized he really enjoyed the day; but they didn't do what Harry had been wanting to do most since he found out he was a wizard, be able to defend himself against Dudley and his friends.

Sir," Harry asked "will you be teaching me how to defend myself?"

"Why do you think you need to defend yourself Harry?" the man asked.

"Well Voldemort attacked me when I was a baby sir." Harry answered "What if he comes after me again?"

The man hesitated and finally said, "Voldemort hasn't been seen for ten years Harry and you've been safe all that time. What's the real reason you asked about defending yourself?"

Harry was worried about telling the truth but felt he owed it to the American so he said, "My cousin Dudley and his friends; they have been bothering me as long as I can remember. They chase me, punch me if they can catch me, and won't let other kids be friends with me. I just thought if I could stop Dudley, his friends would leave me alone."

"You're not allowed to use magic against norms unless your life or the life of another is in danger Harry." the man said. "Bullying, even hitting you is not putting your life in danger. Remember another month and you'll be gone. Try and put up with your cousin that much longer.

When you get to Hogwarts you will be taught to defend yourself but the law against using magic against nor.. muggles will still apply."

Harry looked so disappointed the man said, "Look Harry, I'll show you a spell that will push away someone grabbing or hitting you. It will give you time to run to safety if attacked. I want you to promise not to use it unless you are in real danger of being hurt."

Harry promised and the man showed Harry the wand jab and spell 'Repulso".

The man allowed Harry practiced it on him until Harry was actually able to knock the American down; but the man was not happy with Harry.

"That last try was better; but you're not concentrating Harry." the man said. "What's on your mind?"

Harry again thought he should be truthful with someone that was doing so much to help him. He said, "Sorry sir, that red headed girl from the next street that walked by the house when we were outside; she kissed my cheek yesterday when we were at the playground and this morning she kissed me again, on the lips this time. None of the girls in school even talked to me before because they're afraid of my cousin Dudley. This girl is new in the neighborhood and doesn't know about Dudley yet. Her kissing me keeps coming into my mind."

The man smiled, "I understand," he said "I may be old now but I can remember when a girl kissing me would stay on my mind. Why don't we stop early today; you're not going to retain what I'm teaching you if you have a girl on your mind. But tomorrow I want you back and thinking about magic lessons."

Harry looked at his watch; it was only five after three. He could spend two hours extra with Elsbeth. As Harry hid his wand in his pocket and started to leave the American placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Harry's mind went blank and he stood there.

"Aren't you going to go?" the man said.

"Oh, sure," Harry said and as he walked out he checked his watch again. It read three thirty. I must have looked at it wrong the first time Harry thought.

Harry went out the back door to find that in the last two hours the yard had arranged itself in perfect shape. In case aunt Petunia and Dudley had returned home he snuck past his house so neither would see that he wasn't working at the American's house and he found Elsbeth sitting on the swings where he left her yesterday. He said hello to her and sat on the next swing.

"You're here early Harry." she said. "Did you finish you work?"

"No," Harry said hesitantly "when the man saw that I couldn't keep my mind on what I was doing he told me I could leave; but he wants me back tomorrow with my mind on what he wants me to do."

"Why couldn't you keep your mind on your work Harry?" she asked.

Harry's face turned red and he was dry in the mouth but managed to say, "I kept thinking of you. I wanted to be here with you instead of working."

"That's so sweet." she said. "No boy ever said he wanted to be with me before."

She stopped swinging and so did Harry. "Let's sit together on the bench for a while." she said. She took his hand and they walked to the bench and sat down. She slid against him so their bare arms were rubbing together and she continued to hold his hand.

It was then that Harry first realized how hot it was in the park. It seemed the temperature had gone up at least ten degrees in the past few minutes.

Elsbeth leaned in and put her hand on Harry's face kissing him again on the lips but for a longer time than this morning. Harry had been hoping for this but didn't have the nerve to try and start kissing her first. Now that she started it Harry kissed back. For the first time he was actually kissing a girl he liked.

They had been sitting on the bench kissing occasionally for less than five minutes when the worst thing Harry could imagine happened. Dudley and his friends walked into the park.

"I have to go." Harry said to Elsbeth.

"But Harry," she said "you just got here. Are you angry with me?"

Harry didn't get to answer; Dudley headed right toward him and said, "What's this Potter; you got a girlfriend." Dudley's friends all laughed.

Harry didn't answer but in a tone Harry found harsh and commanding for an eleven year old girl, Elsbeth said, "I don't know who you are but leave us alone."

Dudley looked at her in surprise and said, "So you want to be alone with Potter."

"What about you, do you want to be alone with your girlfriend Potter?" Dudley said menacingly. "I don't think so. I think she would rather be with me. Get lost Potter."

Dudley grabbed Harry's arm with one hand and Elsbeth's arm with his other hand; pulling both of them up off the bench. Both Harry's and Elsbeth pulled their wands out. There was a bang and Dudley and his three friends all flew backward. They were on the ground with blood coming from each of their noses and mouths.

Harry pulled Elsbeth by the arm and said, "We have to get out of here."

They ran from the park and through Magnolia Crescent not stopping until Harry felt Dudley and his friends weren't following. He took Elsbeth behind a garage where he sometimes hid when Dudley was after him.

When they stopped Elsbeth asked, "Harry, why did you let that boy do that?"

"That was my cousin Dudley and his friends." Harry said "He never lets me do anything I like or have any friends. He's a big bullying git.

"But you're Harry Potter, why would you let him treat you like that?" she asked.

Harry thought he could trust Elsbeth; she not only drew her wand to help him but he never had a chance to say the spell so he knew he didn't knock down Dudley and his friends; Elsbeth had in fact save him from a beating.

"He's a muggle; Harry told her "so are my aunt and uncle. All my magical relatives are dead so I have to live with them and they hate magic and anyone magical. They all treat me like that."

"She looked at him with suspicious eyes and said, "But why do you let them? You're a powerful wizard; you could stop them if you wanted to; you stopped the Dart Lord when he came after you."

"I'm not a powerful wizard." Harry said. "Until three days ago I didn't even know I was a wizard at all. I've been telling you I don't remember anything about what happened to me ten years ago, why Voldemort .."

"Don't say his name." Elsbeth yelled in that commanding tone.

Harry looked at her and continued, "I don't know why You Know Who came after me, or how he was stopped from killing me.

Also before I forget to say it; I want to thank you for saving me from a pounding by Dudley back at the park. You must know we're not allowed to use magic on muggles. You're probably in trouble right now for what you did."

"I didn't do anything at the park." Elsbeth said. "I drew my wand to protect you but I didn't have to; you stopped them before I could act. You used a nonverbal spell which is really advanced for an eleven year old; so you must be very powerful. Now tell me how you stopped the Dark Lord and what happened to him."

The tone of her voice was scaring Harry. He said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I can't tell you anything about Voldemort or what happened to him."

"I told you not to use his name." she yelled again.

Then she looked at him as if she were judging if he was telling the truth and finally said, "That's too bad; I was hoping I could learn what happened to him that night. If you can't tell me what happened to the Dark Lord there is no reason to let you live any longer."

She pointed her wand at Harry and said, Avada K…."

She never got to finish what she was saying. She was knocked backward; her wand went flying through the air. Harry's mouth was agape and he looked around. The air shimmered and the American appeared standing only ten feet from Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked.

Harry couldn't speak so he nodded his head.

"When I noticed her paying so much attention to you and you said she was new in the neighborhood I became suspicious. You're a nice lad," the man went on "but it seemed odd to me that an eleven year old girl would start kissing a boy she just met, even if the boy is Harry Potter. I took time before you left my house to look into your mind and see what you and this girl had been doing. The way she approached you made me more suspicious.

I disillusioned myself and followed you. After all Dumbledore did ask me to see to your safety. Then I saw both of you draw your wands when your cousin assaulted you. I knew you had your wand from our practice session; but it seemed odd that an eleven year old's parents would allow her to carry her wand around in a muggle area when it is against magical law.

I stunned your cousin and his friends to keep you from breaking the law and when you ran I followed again. It seems your girlfriend isn't what she appears to be. No eleven year old would know, much less be able to do the killing curse. I am guessing she is older and disguised herself with a potion or spell to get close to you.

I'll restrain her and take her to Dumbledore. We'll discover who she really is quite soon; most likely one of Voldemort's followers or the daughter of one of them."

"Sir," Harry said "aren't there magical police? Shouldn't we call them so they can arrest her?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want your Ministry of Magic involved with you." the American said. "Voldemort may be gone but many of his followers are still free and Dumbledore doesn't know if any of them have infiltrated the ministry.

That's why he asked me to watch out for you. I just arrived from an America so your ministry doesn't know about me being here. That means I can help Dumbledore do things that best remain secret: like discovering who this girl is.

Now if you're alright Harry let's get you home to safety. Be at my house again tomorrow at eight and I should have some answers for you. Perhaps tomorrow I better teach you to defend yourself."

Harry Potter never forgot how that girl almost killed him; but neither could he forget how she looked and his first kiss from her. He would always retain a soft spot in his heart for red headed brown eyed girls.


End file.
